Various techniques may be implemented to produce animations such as animated characters. For example, blendshape animation or other similar techniques may be used for producing animated characters for movie and television production. Through such techniques, complex animations such as facial animations may be produced with several hundred blendshapes that may be accessible from an extensive library. As such, a considerable amount of computational power and memory resources may be needed to produce animations for such projects.